A Galaxy in Disorder
by Author of Mystery
Summary: A Galaxy in Chaos! During the Battle of Christophsis, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master Obi -Wan Kenobi are embroiled in the ever-spanning Clone Wars. Anakin and Obi-Wan attempt to call for reinforcements, however, they will get more than they bargained for in the from of two young Jedi Padawans Cyrus Dorian, a Miraluka and Ahsoka Tano, a Togruta. Rated T. (OC x Serra Keto)
1. Prologue - A New Student

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, it belongs to Disney and LucasArts, only my OC is my material. _**

**_Star Wars: The Clone Wars_**

**Galaxy in Disorder**

**Prologue – A Great Student**

The year was 32 BBY, a young boy, Cyrus Dorian was young Miralukan who was the son of Miralukan citizens of the planet of Naboo until one day, a Trade Federation Droid Army came and conquered the planet and took the Palace of Theed forcing Queen Amidala to flee to Coruscant.

The return of Padme Amidala saw the Droid Army shut down and Naboo's independence restored, along with the escalation in conflict with a new Separatist movement.

However, the victory was not without losses, many hundreds of Royal Naboo security forces were killed in the capture of the royal palace of Theed. Cyrus' father was one of the many civilian casualties and his mother had died in the initial invasion when the droid army took the palace leaving the young man an orphan.

During the year 31 BBY after the invasion, Cyrus began living on his own forgotten in the ruins of war, living off the scraps of nobles in Naboo he lived that way for a better part of the year.

Until he was discovered by the Jedi Order when a Jedi recruiter found the boy one day near the Royal Palace looking for food to buy when he was discovered, with no other avenues of life the boy took his chances and left for Coruscant.

When he reached the Jedi Temple, he found the capital of the Galactic Republic fascinating, he was even more impressed with the Jedi Temple, where he met the High Council, there they debated on whether or not Cyrus should join the Order as a youngling despite his age.

With Anakin's recent induction to the Order, the Council allowed the boy into the Order and he had begun his training under various Jedi masters.

In the beginning Cyrus was slightly rebellious, but in time he matured quickly and became respected amongst his fellow peers. There he meet. Ahsoka Tano, Ferus Olin, and Serra Keto three people that would be his best friends for a long time.

Cyrus' training was done at a remarkable pace at only 10 years old, the young man's abilities in the Force were so great he was compared to the Third Barsen'thor, whose own power was great from a young age. After passing his initiate trials, he began learning about lightsaber combat from Cin Drallig, the famed Jedi Battlemaster and by Jedi Master Shaak Ti in the ways of the Force.

Despite his young age, he was considered wise among his fellow Jedi Initiates, many looking to him as a leader for his remarkable connection to the Force and leadership.

Deciding to stay at the Temple for a prolonged period when he could've been assigned to someone as an apprentice, Cyrus instead decided to stay on Coruscant and study both the Force and Lightsaber combat more effectively, growing in spades for the next 5 years, his skills and abilities increased immensely.

It was also around this time, Cyrus began to grow close with the young apprentice of Cin Drallig, Serra Keto. However, in the year 22 BBY, the Separatists chose to invade the Planet Christophsis, it was here that Cyrus would meet his Jedi Master and with him was his complete opposite, fellow Padawan Ahsoka Tano.

This is just the beginning of his journey through the Force…

**AN#1 – Welcome to the prologue of my Star Wars story, ****_A Galaxy in Disorder_****, this story is about a young Miralukan apprentice as he fights in the Clone Wars alongside his fellow Jedi and the Clone Army attempting to bring peace once more to the galaxy.**

**I will be using both the show and legends material for this story so if there are some events you haven't seen check the Wookiepedia for certain characters and battles.**

**Also, my OC will be paired with Serra Keto, the apprentice of Cin Drallig from the Revenge of the Sith video game, so I hope this brings out something a little bit more different, I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

**AN#2 – Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review! I wouldn't be here without you guys! :)**

**AN#3 – Always remember my fellow fans, ****_May the Force be with you… Always._**


	2. Chapter 1 - A New Beginning

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, it belongs to Disney and LucasArts, only my OC is my material. **_

_**Star Wars: The Clone Wars**_

**Galaxy in Disorder**

**Chapter 1 – Of New Beginnings**

**_"_****_A Wise leader knows when to follow"_**

A Galaxy in Chaos! Only weeks after the First Battle of Geonosis, the Republic and Separatists are engaged in battle over multiple systems and unaligned planets, as the two sides gather support in the coming galactic-wide conflict not seen since the Great Galactic War of the Old Republic, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker fight with the dreaded Admiral Trench over the planet of Christophsis.

Meanwhile on Coruscant, at the Jedi Temple, a certain group of prospective Padawans are _training _amongst their peers…

**Coruscant, Jedi Temple**

In one of the many training rooms at the Jedi Temple, a young man meditates in the middle of the room, the most distinguishable thing he wears is the blindfold around eyes, where he has none.

This young man's name was Cyrus Dorian, he is what was known to the galaxy as a Miralukan, a species of Near-Humans, that are born with an inherent sense of the Force, for the sake of their physical eyesight.

As a youngling, Cyrus was slightly rebellious as a learner due to his upbringing, but overtime he came to become an ethical worker and a leader among his fellow peers.

As he meditated, he was already of the presence of two others, people he knew that held no animosity against him it was what they did in the Temple to pass the time in training.

Sensing a presence from behind he took out one of his lightsabers as the two green blades clashed against each other, "Sometimes, Ahsoka I think you realize I already know your there." Cyrus responded to his Togruta friend.

Ahsoka was also a padawan at the Temple, a year younger than Cyrus the two always tested themselves against each other in everything from lightsaber combat to force abilities. She was what one would call a Jedi Sentinel, although the green blade would fool you for her being a Consular which Ahsoka was far from being.

"I think you should realize Cyrus, I'm not alone today." Ahsoka responded as Cyrus then noticed another presence in the room, but he already knew about _him…_

Pushing Ahsoka back, he then turned to parry the blue blade that attempted to strike at him and followed with a kick to knock his assailant off balance, "Ferus, as bold and brave as ever, a real _Skywalker_-type, aren't you?"

Ferus was also a fellow padawan, one would call a Jedi Guardian, as signified by the blue lightsaber and crystal he carried. "I wouldn't be so sure Cyrus, we have one more friend, and lets just say… you about to be in for a _loud _surprise."

Cyrus was puzzled by this response until, a loud burst of sound came forth and deafened Cyrus as he fell to one knee, as another person entered the room, a longtime friend and confidant of Cyrus, Serra Keto she was already assigned to Master Cin Drallig, the Order's Battlemaster and Head of Temple Security.

Despite his lack of experience compared to her, the two often trained together as Cyrus and Serra became friends.

"My, my Cyrus I expected more, that a simple flash grenade would be all it takes to bring you down, you disappoint me." Serra said as she drew her two green lightsabers.

"Ah, I think you all seem to forget, I don't need either my eyes nor my ears to see or hear you at all." As Cyrus brought himself back up, with his blade in the ready stance of Makashi, using the Force, Cyrus leaped at Ferus, as the two clashed for a short while as Ahsoka and Serra came to aid their ally.

Pushing Ferus back, Cyrus used Force push on Ahsoka which knocked her into the nearby wall behind her as Serra and Ferus continued their assault, which lead the three duelists into the narrow hallway.

Cyrus continued to be on the defensive as befit the form he used in dueling, Form II, Makashi, although it had little power behind it, it was quite well suited to the task at hand. He constantly parried and reposted their assault as he waited for his chance to counterattack.

As the duel came to the end of the hall, Cyrus felt the presence of Ahsoka once more as she appeared behind Cyrus, noticing he was pincered, Cyrus pushed back Serra who tried to take advantage of his distraction was pushed back, as Cyrus delivered a swift kick at Ahsoka which knocked her into the other room.

The duel continued as the trio from before clashed back and forth as now all as Ahsoka, Ferus and Serra looked at Cyrus who stood up and proceeded to change his stance to Form III, Soresu.

Twirling the blade above his head, then lowering himself to the ready stance of Shii-Cho, Form I. **(1)**

The trio then renewed their assault as Cyrus now began to renew his defense, however his efforts were now bearing fruit as he could tell, even without his eyes that his 2 opponents from before were starting to get tired.

Keeping to his principle of defense, Cyrus continued to keep the trio at bay with his wide parries and swings as he continued to look for an opening. He found it when Ferus attempted an overhead strike which Cyrus simply parried and knocked the saber rout of his hand and Force pushing him away.

Serra then attempted to put the pressure of her two blades and the two clashed, "Oh sweet Serra, still getting used to two blades, aren't you?" Cyrus teased his fellow Jedi as Serra carried a look of frustration and exhaustion on her face.

At first Serra seemed to be the victor pushing Cyrus back with all her willpower, until Cyrus with his full strength then pushed her pack as she was now on the defensive, Cyrus once again changed Form exclusively to Shii-Cho, as he know used wide swings and powerful blows to disarm Serra, after a short while back and forth.

Knocked back by the sudden assault, Cyrus then grabbed her, putting away his lightsaber he then proceeded to use a quick combo of right and labs hooks, he then used an uppercut to knock her into the air as he grabbed her by the feet and slammed her to the ground. **(2)**

Ahsoka then recovered seeing she was alone now against her fellow Jedi learner, "It always seems to be this way doesn't it Ahsoka?" Cyrus said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, it does, and I'll finally wipe that stupid smirk on your face for another time." Ahsoka said she too with a playful smirk on her face.

The two duelists prepared their stances, Cyrus returned to his Makashi salute, as Ahsoka entered her reverse grip salute of Form V, Shien. The two then clashed and just as quickly separated and then Ahsoka turned to the attack as she engaged him with long sweeping strikes.

Cyrus then noted her form and knew knew of its one particular weakness: an ineffectiveness against a singular opponent.

Cyrus continued his defense, however seemed to simply toy with the Togruta Jedi as he simply deflected and parried each of her blows, "You keep using the basics, use the unorthodox." Ahsoka, then using her reverse grip then started to use more energetic moves she used her whole-body using acrobatics.

Flipping at her opponent she tried to use large sweeping slashes to attack Cyrus, however he simply dodged these blows. As she continued her offensive, Cyrus actually found himself under considerable pressure but nothing he'd ever faced under the harsh learnings of Cin Drallig.

"Has Master Drallig, not taught you yet, control your opponent's central line." Cyrus chided the Togruta as he narrowly dodges one of her attacks. "Good." Using the Force, Ahsoka skidded to the side but she jumped and renewed her assault.

Cyrus now employed acrobatics as well to avoid Ahsoka's strikes from below. "Faster, destroy my focus. Your holding your saber too tightly…" Cyrus said as he now saw Ahsoka was lightly grasping her blade, he took the chance and simply parried once more disarming her of her weapon.

"Now too lightly." Using the Force, he looked at Ahsoka's lightsaber, "Hm, a new one what happened to the one you made during your Initiate trials?" Cyrus asked her as he gave her back her saber.

"It kind of um… exploded?" Ahsoka tried to answer with a straight face. "Cyrus raised his eyebrow curious, "Exploded?" By this point Serra and Ferus had gotten up and retrieved their own weapons.

"Yeah, I wanted to change something about it during the process and it kind of blew up in my face." Ahsoka said with a defeated grin on her face.

The four students were then greeted by another voice, "Great progress, you all have made." The students turned to see a small green man before them with another a human with dark skin and another Togruta besides them also with them was an old man with white hair and gray robes with brown boots.

"Masters." All the students bowed before their superiors. These masters were, Grandmaster Yoda, the leader of the Jedi High Council and one of the greatest Jedi in his time. The rather imposing looking master was Mace Windu, a known hardliner on discipline, he was known for his martial combat and his wise advice in some regards.

The other two masters were Shaak Ti, a Togruta Jedi Master who also was apart of the High Council. The old man in white hair was Jedi Battlemaster Cin Drallig and Serra Keto's Jedi Master.

"A great duel in my regard." Master Ti responded. "Yes, but there is always room for improvement, correct Master Drallig?" Windu brought his own advice to the table as he looked to Drallig.

"But of course, it would seem many will have to start at the basics, ALL of you. But in this regard, if this were a real duel Cyrus would have been the victor. Can any of you tell me why?" Drallig responded as he looked at the other learners for an answer.

Serra with the most experience among them spoke up, "It was because we were overconfident because we thought we had the greater numbers was one, another was we overestimated our opponent and his real capabilities." She answered.

Drallig nodded his head down in recognition of his student's wise response to their answer. "Correct, my apprentice, Cyrus' specializing in Form II was perfect foil for all of your styles. Serra, your overreliance on Jar'Kai is not am assuring of victory because of another blade it can in fact cloud your movements and judgements in battle, never forget that."

"Young Tano, your Form V, Shien is quite powerful even for someone of your small stature, in fact one could even mistake you for using Ataru, but you are still headstrong and tend to fall back on raw power alone when this too is the main trapping of Form V." Ti brought her own answer.

"Young Olin, your Form IV, Ataru was impressive, but you fell for the trap that even people such as Master Jinn fell into the need for open space for your powerful attacks, your opponent kept you at a distance so your strikes had little effect and your kinetic energy was wasted until you were depleted." Windu said reviewing Ferus' approach to the duel.

"Young Dorian, remind me of my failure you do. However, that does not mean you too were completely in the right. Passion and strength, I sense in you, calm yourself, let the Force flow through you and find peace." Yoda replied as the masters finished.

All the students bowed again and in unison, "Thank you for your wisdom, Masters." With that the four students looked at each other and smiled then began to laugh together enjoying the moment they had together as this would be the last day of calm before the storm of the Clone Wars reached them.

**Afterwards…**

After the intense training duel from before Cyrus was outside on one of the balconies surrounding the Temple's exterior terraces overlooking Coruscant.

He was enjoying the view until he heard a familiar voice behind him, it was Serra. "Beautiful isn't it?" She said. "That depends, are we talking about you or the city?" He asked as Serra had a small tinge of a blush on her face something, she'd only done two times in her time at the Temple.

"Yeah the top part, if we looked at the lower and underworld sectors, we'd be having a different tune right now." Cyrus replied. As the two enjoyed looking out at the view of Coruscant, these kinds of moments we the ones they shared between themselves ever since Cyrus first came to the Temple as a Youngling.

The two looked at each other as they each tried to speak, "I/I'm… I wanted to/I was going to…" They said as they interrupted each other repeatedly.

"Well, ladies first, as they say." Cyrus said. "Alright, Cyrus do you remember when we first met, back when you were just a Youngling and I was still just starting my trials as an Initiate?"

"Yeah, that will a day I forever remember." Cyrus said as the two reflected on that day.

**_In the past, Some years ago…_**

A young Cyrus was amazed as he looked around the Temple, not even the Royal Palace on Theed was not enough to trump the splendor of this Temple.

The tour of the Temple was over for that day as new Younglings would meet with the Grandmaster tomorrow for their first lesson.

As Cyrus was trying to find his room, he rounded a corner and ran into a young girl with black hair wearing tanned robe shirts and wearing reddish-tan boots.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going, are you okay?" Cyrus said as he put out his hand to the girl.

She took his hand graciously as she stood up with his help, however during that time, the girl saw the young boy's eyes, he could feel her confusion as he covered his face with the small hood he had, but she stopped him.

"You're a Miraluka right? It's okay I don't care what you look like. Jedi don't judge others." She said as she got up and looked closer at him. She took one of his hands, but at that moment, both of them didn't seem to realize that the Force had bonded the two together in ways they would never suspect possible.

"Really, all the other kids would ever do is make fun of me or try to take of my blindfold, it wasn't the greatest thing in the world. Naboo people tend to think of themselves as elite and the best like most rich urban worlds." Cyrus explained his reason for being defensive.

After that day, the two would always try to find time together no matter how little it was, overtime the two would come to see that something seemed to bring the two together, an unseen force they couldn't understand.

**Back in the Present…**

"Yeah, it all started that day, this "bond" we carry, its weird really it reminds me of someone I learned about in the archives." Cyrus said as he replied to Serra's question.

"Oh yeah, who?" Serra asked. "Do you know the names Bastila Shan and Revan?" Cyrus inquired her.

"You mean the former Dark Lord Revan and the Jedi who saved his life during the Jedi Civil War, why does that matter?" Serra asked again. "I think we share the same bond, through the Force that's why were always such good at coordinating things together, along with these feelings I've had buried away…" Cyrus answered.

"I'm not going to lie, even I have felt something but, the Code its forbids things like that… I mean could we ever?" Serra inquired as both had sullen looks on their faces.

Cyrus answered, "I think with time, we'll come to understand the nature of this bond and the _real_ relationship we carry, because and I'll at least confess to this Serra, you really are the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

Serra once again blushed, but this time she was pinker than ever, not a tomato but still. "I guess there's no fighting it, even I feel _something _about us, as if the Force has a path it's trying to show us."

"I think we should get some sleep; I think like you said with time, we'll see where our path lies." Cyrus said as he tried to go to his room, but Serra stopped him for a second, "Before that though, here's a present for winning that duel."

Serra planted a small chaste kiss on Cyrus' cheek as she walked off waving to him goodbye, Cyrus stood there for a few moments contemplating what just happened until he left with a smile on his face back to his room in the Temple.

That would be one of the few times, the pair would have peace, as tomorrow brought a new challenge: The Battle of Christophsis.

**AN#1 – Here's my first chapter of my Star Wars: The Clone Wars story, this chapter was made in mind with the duel between Dooku vs. Ventress and her fellow Nightsisters. Star Wars fight scenes are new to me, so I hope this was alright**

**Some notes during the battle:**

· **(1) – Ben Kenobi's stance in his final duel with Darth Maul (SW: Rebels)**

· **(2) – One of Obi-Wan's judo grabs in the Revenge of the Sith PS2 video game**

**What did you guys think of the fight, did I do the lightsaber combat good enough or does it still need some work, I'd very much appreciate the help! :)**

**Yes, Cyrus and Serra's relationship is built like the Force "bond" between Revan and Bastila in KOTOR. In this regard, Cyrus is like Bastila and Serra is Revan in this regard. One can feel the bond's existence, while one still questions it more than the other.**

**AN#2 – Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review. I wouldn't be here without you guys! :)**

**AN#3 – I will also be following the TV series chronologically and using other battles in legends material for other content so be on the lookout.**


End file.
